mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rules (World War: 1913 Map Game)
Rules *If you propose something that is ASB according to a mod that has 3 or more factors of ASBness, it will count as a full 3 strikes and the player will be kicked yet able to play another nation. *This game will have a 3 strike system for ASB. If you have 3 strikes you are kicked and are able to play as another nation. * If you continue to have ASB strikes with that nation you will be banned. * The Great War will be a focus for all nations in the war. A country can only withdraw if it has A: Contributed too much and is low on manpower reserves, B: If it is nearly conquered. Algo Template *Location: *Tactics: *Strength: *Chance: *Motive: *Morale: *Internal: Total: Military Tiers 'Tier 1 (+10)' *Germany *Britain 'Tier 2 (+8)' *Russia *France *Italy *USA 'Tier 2.5 (+6)' *Japan *Spain 'Tier 3 (+5)' *Ottoman Empire *China *Brazil 'Tier 4 (+3)' *Portugal *Netherlands *Belgium *Mexico *Bulgaria *Greece *Serbia *Rumania *Chile *Greece *Persia *Argentina *Canada *Australia *South Africa 'Tier 5 (+1)' ALL OTHERS Technology Tiers 'Tier 1 (+10)' *Britain *Germany 'Tier 2 (+8)' *France *Italy *USA 'Tier 2.5 (+6)' *Russia *Spain *Netherlands *Portugal *Canada 'Tier 3 (+5)' *Belgium *Australia *Japan *Denmark *Canada 'Tier 4 (+3)' *Ottoman Empire *China *Brazil *Greece *Mexico *New Zealand 'Tier 5 (+1)' ALL OTHERS Industry Tiers 'Tier 1 (+10)' *USA *Germany 'Tier 2 (+8)' *Britain *Italy *Hungary *France *Spain 'Tier 3 (+6)' *Portugal *Netherlands *Belgium *Russia *England 'Tier 4 (+4)' *Japan *China *Denmark *Sweden *Ottoman Empire *Canada *India *Brazil 'Tier 5 (+2)' ALL OTHER COUNTRIES Countries Helping Multiple Step Process: #Do the algorithm for each country participating in the war. #Divide Each country's total score by the number of Fronts #Multiply each country's total by the following: #*1 for the Leader of the Front. One Per side of a front. #*.75 for a secondary power of the front/main colony #*.5 for a country sending military support/secondary colony #*.25 for a country sending political/economic aid #Add all participants of the front up for each side. Location '''ONE '''of the following: *+8 if the most populated core of the country is the front of the war *+6 if the the front of the war is within the country *+5 if the front is on the country's border *+3 if the front is nearby *+2 if the front is at a colony of the main country *+1 if the front is on a nearby island *+1 if the front is on the same continent *-4 if the front is on a different continent Tactics *Attacker: +2 *Defender: +5 *Either side of a Counterattack:+3 *Front is on a desert or tundra: +5 for the defender *Front is on an island: +2 for the defender *Front is in a Jungle/Forest: -2 for attacker *Guerrilla warfare: -3 for attacker *Trench warfare: +5 defender Strength *+Military Bonus from Tier x 2 *+Technology Bonus from Tier *+Industry Bonus from Tier *Front leader with higher Military score: +7 *Participating Nation with highest Technology score: +5 *Front leader with higher Infrastructure score: +5 *Side with higher population: +3 *Every year of the war: -1 *Every war in the past 10 years: -3 Motive *Life or Death: +12 *Counterattack After Invasion: +9 *Religious/Ethnic: +8 *Ideological (Democracy vs. Monarchy): +7 *Retain control of a colony: +6 *Help an Ally: +4 *Economic: +5 *Regain land once owned by country: +7 *Expansion: +3 *Implausible war: -2 Morale *Every turn that the country has been losing in the front: -3 *Every turn that the country has been winning in the front: +1 *Motive is higher than 8: +2 *Motive is lower than 6: -2 *Motive lower than 4: -5 *Motive is lower than 2: -10 *Each war victory in past 20 years: +5 *Five consecutive turns of victory in the front: +5 *If five consecutive turns of loss in the front: -8 *Fascist government: +2 Internal This is a sliding scale, so you can be in between (example: Constitutional Monarchy) *Democratic Government: +4 *Non-Democratic government that is supported by the people: +1 *Government is "tyrannical"/totalitarian: -5 Victory *In order to conquer a country, you must have double their final score for two consecutive turns. Damage *Every turn a defending leader country loses in a front, they lose one point in the tier bonus for a random one of the 3 tier categories. *Every country gets one of their lost points back per year after the war (every 2 turns). *Government begins to collapse after 5 years of loss, or 75% more points than the other side (100% is equivalent to double. Category:World War: 1913 (Map Game)